


Carry On

by callboxkat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 who's she, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callboxkat/pseuds/callboxkat
Summary: A short rewrite of what the finale could have been.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Carry On

Picture it.

15x19 happens. Chuck is powerless. Humanity returns. Jack disappears to fulfill his destiny. It’s bittersweet.

Sam goes to Eileen. She’s alive, standing exactly where she was waiting for him. She demands to know what’s going on, then is so confused at why Sam is crying in relief. They embrace.

Later, Sam and Dean return to the bunker, sad about all they have lost, but satisfied that Chuck can no longer control them, and happy that Jack has saved the world.

They go into the kitchen, Dean intent on getting a beer, Sam following behind at a slower pace. He grabs one and closes the fridge.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean drops his beer. He turns. Castiel is standing there, smiling, proud but almost seeming nervous.

“Cas! You-- you were dead! The Empty; I thought--”

“Jack brought me back.”

Dean hesitates for a moment, then surges forward and hugs Cas so tightly that if he weren’t an angel, it would hurt. Sam smiles.

There are montages. Of Charlie and Stevie, of Bobby, of people in other worlds alive and safe. Becky hugs her family. Kevin opens his eyes to find himself in heaven, and we hear his mom call out to him in tearful joy. Donna and Jody and the girls have a movie night. Kaia and Claire are holding hands and share popcorn. Sam and Eileen are out on a date. Cas and Dean are at least implied to be in a relationship because screw queerbaiting. Jack is in heaven with his mother and Amara, watching it all with a smile. Maybe that Carry On My Wayward Son cover plays. It’s beautiful.

The screen goes black. It’s over.

Roll credits.

We all cry, but for a good reason.


End file.
